


Bootlegged Love

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Cas and Dean are the unlikeliest of couples: one a pro-Prohibition preacher's son, the other a bootleg liquor dealer. Will they be able to keep their forbidden love away from prying eyes?





	Bootlegged Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! Today's prompt is: Prohibition/1920s. I've been exploring my ability to write tragedy during this month's challenges but I assure my readers THIS ONE ENDS HAPPY!

“After this, we’re drinking my homemade whiskey til we’re half-seas over,” Cas whispered to Dean, flat caps bumped out of place. Making a habit of sneaking off into the church broom closet every Sunday was asking for trouble, but that was half the fun. Especially when Dean’s father was the pastor.

 

“What’s my favorite bootlegger come up with, this time?” Dean asked, still dizzy from the intense kissing session. He was missing another one of his father’s pro-18th amendment sermons, but he couldn’t care less.

 

Cas smirked and took a small glass bottle out of his pants pocket. “Brought you some to try. My best drums are gonna make me rich this week.”

 

Dean took the bottle. “You gotta be careful dropping off at those speakeasies, Cas. I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

 

Before Dean could fully stuff the sample into his pocket, the closet door swung open. The two young men held their breath and prepared for the worst, but they were relieved to find Cas’ brother Gabriel staring them down disapprovingly.

 

“Bank’s closed, kids,” he announced, stepping in to lean a mop against the wall. “You know I don’t care what you do behind closed doors, but why’s it gotta be  _ my  _ closed door?”

 

“Don’t be such a bluenose,” Cas sneered at Gabriel. “You know it’s ‘cause you’re my brother, who happens to work housekeeping on the church grounds.”

 

“Let’s get outta here,” Gabriel snapped. He took the family business far more seriously than Cas, and wasn’t about to let his little brother and the pastor’s son get caught exchanging spit and sampling hard liquor.

 

After sneaking out the back door, Cas lit a cigarette and offered it to Dean. As always, Dean politely declined and Cas shrugged before taking a long draw.

 

“Butt me,” Gabriel asked, offering his index and middle finger to his brother. Cas stuck a cigarette between Gabriel’s outstretched fingers and lit him up. The church grounds were quiet as the service dragged on, the people inside probably falling asleep under the heat of so many bodies and not enough motivation to stay awake during such a dull sermon. The three boys didn’t care to find out, of course, and so they stole away every week to do this. So far, no one had noticed.

 

“Why don’t you ever bring me one of those dainty little bottles?” Gabriel taunted Cas. “I could use a jorum of skee right about now, after so many irritatingly happy Christian folk trying to shake my hand and ask what the Lord is doing in my life.”

 

“Try being the preacher’s son,” Dean interjected. 

 

“I got enough problems being the preacher’s worst nightmare,” Gabriel laughed. “Half his congregation drink the corn liquor Cas and I deal to them.” He puffed out a cloud of tobacco smoke. “The other half get theirs from Crowley.”

 

“You don’t think he suspects you, huh Gabriel?” Dean asked nervously, the shade of the trees above them breaking every little bit with the wind to litter them with sun rays.

 

“Not yet,” he shook his head as he smashed the head of his cigarette against the church bricks. “And the less he knows, the better off I’ll be. Housekeeping don’t exactly put food on the table.”

 

From deep within the walls, Dean recognized the faint sound of the organ playing. He rose with a jump, startling the two brothers.

 

“Gabriel, they’re letting out! Go chase yourself.”

 

Dropping his cigarette carelessly by the church steps, Gabriel hightailed it for the main road. Dean began to lead Cas back into the church, but Cas pulled him back and looked at him with wild blue eyes and Dean knew he had another crazy idea.

 

“Dean, come away with me,” he begged, holding onto Dean’s collar. Pinned against the side of his father’s church, Dean furrowed his brows curiously but said nothing. “Please, darling. We’ll be rich and zozzled and away from your Prohibition-loving father!” He smashed his lips against Dean, who melted into the aggressive kiss. “C’mon, Dean. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean responded with a smile. 

 

The sweet moment was interrupted when the church gossip, Miss Rosen, was the first to exit the back door. Her eyes blew open and mouth made an O shape when she saw the two young men in such close proximity. The preacher’s son was skipping church to do  _ what exactly _ with this heathen?

 

Breath caught in their throats, the two glanced back at each other with mixed horror and exhilaration. For the record, Dean was mostly horror; Cas was mostly exhilaration, although the two mixed on both fronts.

 

“I will,” Dean agreed, nodding his head vehemently as Becky took out a fan to cool herself and block her view to those two acting _ so inappropriately. _ She was going to tell his father, for sure. And a sliver of him couldn’t wait. Because he was going to be long gone by then.

 

“You will?” Cas gasped, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Yes, oh my god, yes, I’m going to run away with you.”

 

“You ain’t futz’n around?”

 

“Course not, you goof,” Dean rolled his eyes and dragged Cas in the same direction Gabriel ran. “I’m gonna deal bootlegs with you and your high hat of a brother, and we’re gonna be happy.” Both smiling giddily, they took off towards town and left behind all that Dean had known. When the 22nd amendment ultimately eradicated Prohibition, the bootlegging stopped, but their love never would.


End file.
